


Deal

by LunarRaes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaes/pseuds/LunarRaes
Summary: Bokuto didn't plan for their date to go like this, but that doesn't mean it has to end badly.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Deal

To say that Tsukishima wasn’t nervous would be a lie. 

He had been nervous for the entire week leading up to it, he was nervous as he left practice and went to the train station, and he was nervous the entire train ride on the way to Tokyo. Because after a year of dancing around it all, he was going on a date with Bokuto. Even the two of them knew it was a long time coming, and Tsukishima had agreed to it instantly, but still, he was nervous. Because Bokuto was special, deserved something special, and all Tsukishima could think about were all the ways that he could manage to ruin everything between them on just this one trip. Bokuto brought so much life and noise into his boring, repetitive days and, as frustrated as Tsukishima could get, he couldn’t imagine his days without the string of texts and random phone calls. 

As if reading his thoughts, his phone buzzed with a picture from Bokuto, a selfie of him grinning widely with the train station in the background, a peace sign thrown up. 

(msg) Can’t wait to see you Tsukki!!! 

As usual, Bokuto managed to make him smile, and he quickly saved the picture before typing back his own message to give Bokuto the time estimate until the train would arrive. He settled in to wait then, clicking through his music to find a song he wasn’t tired of and leaning back against the seat to watch out the window, the outskirts slowly giving way to the city as the buildings grew. He folded his headphones to place in his backpack and stood as the train came to a stop, phone in his pocket as he followed the flow of people out of the train and to the platform. A quick glance showed that Bokuto wasn’t there, so he kept walking into the main waiting area of the station. He barely had time to look around before he was nearly knocked over, kept upright by strong arms wrapped tight around him as he was lifted off his feet. 

“You made it!” Bokuto’s voice laughed in his ear as he was set down, and he adjusted his glasses and fixed a scowl on his face as he turned to look at him. 

“I told you I was on the train, why wouldn’t I have made it?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and Bokuto just shrugged and smiled. 

“Dunno. Come on, we can go by my place first and drop off your stuff,” Bokuto reached out and took Tsukishima’s bag from him to toss over his own shoulder before he could protest, and he sighed and followed after the older as they left the station and out onto the busy streets, his hands laced together in front of himself as he stuck close to him. “It’s not far from here,” Bokuto continued talking as they walked, smiling over at Tsukishima as he led him along. “Kuroo cleared out for the weekend too, so it’s just us.” He looked away as he said that, and Tsukishima noticed the tips of his ears turning red—though he was sure that his own matched as he felt hot at his words for some reason. 

True to his words, it only took them a couple minutes of walking before they reached the small off campus apartment that Bokuto and Kuroo shared. Looking around, Tsukishima could see the little pieces of both of them scattered around the space. He was grateful that Kuroo wasn’t there, he doubted he could handle being riled up by him right now with his nerves on edge. 

“So... this is it,” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck before he gestured with a hand and gave him a small smile. “Did you want to take a second before we head out?” 

“Please,” Tsukishima nodded, “Just to freshen up.” 

“End of the hall,” Bokuto handed him back his backpack with a smile and Tsukishima nodded as he took it, holding it close as he went into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him. 

As soon as he was alone, he let out a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he set his bag down and leaned against the sink. He could do this. It wasn’t like the two of them had never spent time together, or spent countless hours talking on the phone together, plus all the texts they exchanged in between. He could spend time with Bokuto. Yeah, he could totally do this. There was no reason for him to freak out. He forced himself to relax before he dug through his bag, taking out the clothes he’d packed for tonight so he could change from his travel clothes. Bokuto had told him to stay casual, so it was just nice jeans and a shirt paired with a cardigan, only a small step up from his hoodie. He left his bag there for now as he smoothed down his hair and fixed his glasses before heading back out. 

Bokuto was standing in the middle of the living room floor when he came back out, his hands swinging at his side until he saw Tsukishima and stopped with a smile. “Ready?” 

“Yes,” Tsukishima answered with a nod and then they left, heading back out of the building and down the street as Bokuto led the way. “What kind of restaurant did you pick?” He’d let Bokuto do all the planning, so he was curious. 

“It’s actually right here,” Bokuto pointed to a small restaurant as they rounded the corner. The lights on the outside of the restaurant were just turning on, the street shadowed as the sun had dipped below the buildings surrounding them. It seemed crowded, and Tsukishima looked at in concern as they approached. 

“Did you make a reservation?” he asked Bokuto as they slowed, looking at the crowd milling around outside. 

“Ah.... no,” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck as he pursed his lips, “I actually just looked this place up today.... I didn’t think they would be so busy. Come on, let’s see how long it would take,” Bokuto put a smile on and reached down to grab Tsukishima’s hand to pull him through the crowd to find the host. Tsukishima worked hard to keep a blush on his face, looking down at their hands and thinking about how Bokuto’s hand was much softer than he expected it to be. He tried to focus again, sticking close as Bokuto talked with the hostess, both of them grimacing a bit when she said how long it would be to wait. Bokuto led them back out of the crowd with a sigh. 

“We could always find somewhere else to go,” Tsukishima suggested, “I don’t mind.” 

“Yeah,” Bokuto agreed with a sigh, pouting a bit as he looked at him, “I just wanted to take you somewhere nice.” The statement made Tsukishima flush again, becoming aware once more that they were still holding hands. 

“I don’t care where we go,” Tsukishima said with a shake of his head after a moment. 

“Well...” Bokuto cocked his head in thought, “We could always go to this barbeque place nearby. It’s so good! But no one ever wants to go there with me anymore...” 

He trailed off, and Tsukishima gave him a moment, thinking there was more to that statement, before he agreed to trying the barbeque place. Bokuto grinned and squeezed his hand before leading him back down the street the way they came. “it’s just a few blocks past the apartment,” he explained as they walked, smiling over at him. “I bet you’ll love this place! It’s amazing. I don’t know why no one goes with me anymore,” he shook his head a bit. 

“I’m sure it’s good,” Tsukishima agreed as they walked. His initial feeling of being flustered at holding hands had faded, settling into a satisfied warmth and enjoying the feel of Bokuto’s hand in his. "Maybe the others don’t like barbeque that much.” Bokuto looked affronted and shook his head with a scoff and Tsukishima laughed a bit. 

“Who doesn’t like barbeque? It’s just.... delicious meat,” Bokuto waved his free hand as he talked, brows knit together as he shook his head. 

“People who like vegetables?” 

“No... that can’t be it,” Bokuto sighed and shrugged, “Ah.... well, at least you’re going with me!” he grinned and squeezed Tsukishima’s hand. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the restaurant. There was no wait, and Bokuto was excited as they got to sit down straight away. Tsukishima couldn’t help but be disappointed that their hands separated as they got settled in, sitting across from each other at the table as Tsukishima picked up a menu. 

“Everything here is really good,” Bokuto hummed as he leaned an elbow on the table. He didn’t bother with a menu since he knew what he wanted. 

“It looks good,” Tsukishima agreed softly, glancing up at Bokuto before he felt his ears heat and he looked away again. Why was he just sitting there smiling at him like that? It made the butterflies come back to his stomach. He doubted he would eat much, no matter what he got, so he made a decision quickly so they could place their order. He wished he had taken longer, at least then he could hide behind his menu and avoid Bokuto’s gaze. It was just so open and happy, and it was such a strange concept to see someone looking at him, of all people, with that kind of look. 

“So... how has practice been? You had a match last weekend, didn’t you?” Tsukishima asked after a moment. He knew the answer to both those questions. Bokuto always told him how practice went, and Tsukishima had watched his match on his computer, on edge the whole time as he rooted for Bokuto. But Bokuto was happy to talk about his game, giving Tsukishima a blow by blow of the best and worst moments, sound effects and arm waving included. Their meat was brought out for them to cook on the small grill on the table, and Bokuto continued his stories as they did, smiling widely every time that he pulled a laugh out of Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima managed to relax as dinner went on, the two of them falling into their comfortable conversation habits that they’d picked up from a year of frequent phone calls. It was much more fun to tease Bokuto when he got to watch the blush that would rise over his face or how his lips would turn down into a pout. But Bokuto’s smile was definitely Tsukishima’s favorite to witness. Every time it happened it took his breath away and he had to force himself to focus again so he wouldn’t stare at Bokuto forever. 

Eventually they finished their meal, Bokuto happily eating what Tsukishima didn’t, and they paid so they could leave. This time it was Tsukishima who initiated contact as he reached out to hold Bokuto’s hand again as they left, smiling to himself as he didn’t look at him, but he could tell Bokuto was smiling. 

“I thought we could just go for a walk for a bit before we go back to my apartment,” Bokuto suggested as they walked, “I can show you around the neighborhood! There’s a really pretty park I like to go running in.” 

“Sure,” Tsukishima agreed, and Bokuto cheered and led him on. It was a nice night out, but Tsukishima felt himself getting warm as they walked, self-aware of how sweaty his hands were probably getting, if they were as sweaty as the rest of him felt. The nausea was already building as they walked when Bokuto gently pulled him to a stop, and he turned to look. 

“I’m really happy you agreed to come out with me Tsukki,” Bokuto said with an almost shy smile as he looked at him. “I was really nervous you were going to say no. I know we’ve talked a lot but I wasn’t actually sure if you liked me the way I like you. I know I can be a lot for you...” 

Tsukishima couldn’t focus on Bokuto’s words, his words sounding as if he was speaking through water to him as his blood pounded in his head, his lips pressed together as he spent all his energy focusing on not throwing up-- 

Until he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He pushed past Bokuto so he could reach the trash can behind him, gripping the edge as he leaned over while he was sick. He didn’t hear what Bokuto said, but he could feel his hands on his back as he dry heaved a few times until it settled, and he wiped his mouth as he took a step back, his body trembling from the exertion. 

“I’m sorry Bokuto,” Tsukishima murmured as he looked at him, face flushed from being sick and the embarrassment that was coursing through him, “The food must have upset my stomach.” 

“Oh yeah!” Bokuto snapped his fingers before he smacked his fist into his palm. “That’s why no one goes there anymore! I forgot it made Kuroo and Akaashi sick last time!” 

Tsukishima just stared at him for a moment. “So, you...... took me to a restaurant... that has a history of causing food poisoning?” 

“Ah.... I guess so.... I’m sorry Tsukki!” Bokuto groaned and pressed his hands to his forehead, “I’ve messed everything up tonight! This wouldn’t have happened if I had gotten us a reservation!” 

“Can we just go back to your place?” Tsukishima sighed and wiped the sleeve of his cardigan over his forehead, “I’m still not feeling well, and I’ve embarrassed myself enough by throwing up in public once.” 

“Yeah yeah!” Bokuto nodded quickly and turned, bending his knees a bit. “Get on my back! I’ll carry you there.” 

“I’m too heavy for that,” Tsukishima protested weakly. Bokuto snorted and turned to give Tsukishima a ‘seriously?’ look before he got back into position. Tsukishima sighed and relented, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and letting Bokuto pull him up onto his back. 

If he were any other state, he would have greatly appreciated this moment. As it was, he just felt like throwing up more. He was quiet as Bokuto walked, resting his head on Bokuto’s and keeping his eyes closed as he focused on not being sick. Throwing up in a trash can was bad enough, he didn’t want to throw up on Bokuto. That would definitely make this the worst date in history. But they made it back to Bokuto’s apartment without incident, and he immediately went and shut himself in the bathroom so that Bokuto wouldn’t have to witness anything more. 

Bokuto left him alone while he was in there. Eventually he came out, changed down into the shorts and t-shirt he’d packed for his pajamas and his teeth brushed, looking pale and sweaty still. Bokuto greeted him at the door with an ice pack and a glass of water. 

“i got my bed ready for you,” Bokuto offered with a smile as Tsukishima took the water from him to sip at, “You can sleep. Or I have the TV, if you want to watch a movie...” He led Tsukishima back to his bedroom, and he climbed into bed before accepting the ice pack from him, the cold feeling good on his heated and clammy skin as he pressed it to his cheek. 

“We can watch a movie,” Tsukishima agreed. Bokuto nodded and got the remote before he sat on the other side of the bed, letting Tsukishima pick the movie before he settled in, his fingers twisting together nervously in his lap. 

“I'm really sorry Tsukki,” Bokuto said after a few moments of silence, looking at him with wide eyes. Tsukishima didn’t say anything at first. He just moved slowly, leaning against his side and Bokuto’s arm automatically coming up to rest around his shoulders. 

“Well,” Tsukishima eventually spoke up, “This just means you’ll owe me another date that won’t end in food poisoning.” 

Bokuto laughed quietly before he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Tsukishima’s head. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> emerges from a 5 year dry spell with a rare pair.  
> oh man it's been so long since i've written a fic. hope y'all enjoy, let me know if you like it!


End file.
